Rememento Verumtetis
by MusaMortis
Summary: What must shall be, unfortunately for Harry. Umbridge tries to have Harry contained in Azkaban but Dumbledore negotiates a sort of trial in-front of all students at Hogwarts using Rememento Verumtetis, meaning Harry will have to relieve all the pain he felt depending on the questions asked while the whole hall views or reads it. (Not actual text from books though there is text)


**AN; I will be making up my own versions of what happened so it won't be text from the books it will be different and in random order. The moment they tell me to take it down I will keep all the reactions with a random quote here and there but will remove all of the text I made up except for random occurrences that never ever actually happened in the books and is purely made up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU REGONZIE, J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL OF HOGWARTS AND HER CHARATERS AND CREATURES THINGS IS PURELY FAN FICTION AND I AM MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS WHAT SO EVER!**

Introduction

Harry snuck into his dorm room to gather his clothes and soap for his shower; he could hear the others snores assuring him that they were still asleep and would not interrupt him. It had been a rather long night for him; as usual he kept seeing and the results of his weakness, Cedrics' death, Voldemort rising again, all the pain he'd caused his friends, his family, until he couldn't sit there any longer. So for the whole night he was in the room of requirement training. This had become a common occurrence, as he could never get to sleep anymore. He would get up, go to the room of requirement in an attempt to better himself and to exhaust himself. Then he would come back shower, cast a glamour, and then slip into bed and no one was the wiser.

Today Harry crawled out of bed when the other boys in the dorm were all basically done getting ready. He got out of bed told Ron he'd be downstairs and left the dorm. When Ron and Hermione ascended the stairs they all left for breakfast making idle chat as they went. As they arrived in the great hall they saw that Umbridge was smirking, they all paused a moment before heading to the Gryffindor table fully aware that Umbridge's eyes were following them.

The trio was half way through their breakfast when the temperature in the hall dropped drastically and Harry could hear the long, hoarse, rattling breaths of dementors. Suddenly the doors to the great hall slammed open; walking up to the staff table towards Umbridge was Amelia Bones, Head of the department of magical law enforcement, along with Rita Skeeter, a squad of Aurors and dementors.

Umbridge smirked "You're here; finally, I was beginning to worry," She pointed one manicured hand over at Harry and said "Take him to Azkaban."

"Under what charges?" Questioned Dumbledore , the twinkle now gone from his eyes. "I was under the impression that he was cleared at court. Was he not?"

"Oh he was, but he is plotting against the minister of magic now, you see. Spreading rumors about you-know-who being back and trying slander the minister's good name and who really knows what happened to poor . Until there is better evidence, we will have to contain him. For the students safety of course, professors, and you know if I didn't do this there would be a serious questioning, of do the professors really care about their students safety. Oh it would be awful, the school would have to, well it would have to close."

Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to Amelia Bones and started to discuss something rapidly in hushed voices. They were not going to let them take Harry away.

The students fell silent as the dementors swopped over to the Gryffindor table and the Aurors hauled out their wands. The DA started to rise but Harry sent them a look and they all sat down again looking at him in confusion. Hermione went to protest but Harry stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry" he said, I'll be fine." As the threat drew nearer Harry steeled his nerves. Stay calm, do not panic, remember your training Harry mumbled quietly to himself. The dementors were now upon him with the Aurors close behind, all the students were watching intently wondering what Harry would do. Harry could feel the dementors sucking away the happiness, he started to hear Voldmort taunting him before he took a deep breath and started to clear him mind. (He never let Snape know how good he was getting at occlumency, but Harry was, in his opinion, pretty decent at it now.) Just as the Aurors were about to take his wand Harry lashed out and nailed one of the tallest Auror in the face and in one fluid motion ducked under the barrage of stunning spells that followed and shot two back. But before he could go any further the voices of Dumbledore and Amelia Bones cried out. "ENOUGH" And Harry immediately stopped allowing the remaining two Aurors to bind him and innervate the others, while Dumbledore casted a patronus to get rid of the dementors.

As Harry was being dragged to the front of the room Amelia spoke out "As Ms. Umbridge just said we need more proof. To ensure that he is not lying we will be using Rememento verumtestis. It's a different form of Veritasium that we use in cases like these. We can ask a question and instead of you having to say your answer it will come straight from your head as a projection or a page or two of parchment. It will remove all spells and enchantments from the subjects," She paused and turned to Harry "Unfortunately though you will have to feel or relieve the events that we view or read. Though surely it won't be so bad you're only 15." As she said this Harry paled thinking of the grave yard and the basilisk amongst other things, he also started to debate if going to Azkaban was so bad. "Pardon the interruption Ms. Bones but how many years in Azkaban would I have to serve?" The hall was shocked and Umbridge quickly took the opportunity.

"Have something to hide Mr. Potter?" She asked as she transfigured a chair in front of the staff table for him to sit at. "Sit down Mr. Potter while Filch fetches it. The whole of Hogwarts will serve as witnesses and you are all encouraged to write home." Having no choice Harry sat down staring at the hundreds of faces in the hall varying in emotion. "I knew he was lying" or "Surely there's a mistake" and various other whispers went around the hall. Harry ignored them all and sought out Hermione and Ron with his eyes. Upon finding them he gave them a comforting glance and basically told them to brace themselves.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Filch, open wide Potter." Harry opened his mouth only slightly causing Professor Umbridge to squish his face together with one hand causing his mouth to widen, and poured the whole vile down his throat. It tasted disgusting, Harry went to spit it out but found that he couldn't so he had no choice but to swallow. "Surely that's more than what they're supposed to use." Hermione whispered to Ron "I'll go to the Library later and check it out." Ron not usually being one to go to libraries nodded his head in agreement to make sure there would be no side effect on Harry.

"Hem, hem, hem." Umbridge said in an attempt to silence the great hall before turning to Harry "What really happened in the third task? What really happened to Mr. Diggory?"

Harry felt his mind go to that night, the moment he entered that maze and suddenly 3 pages of parchment floated down from the ceiling and all Harry could say was "Damn."

**Any feedback?**


End file.
